Intersecting Lines - Possession and Passion
by unicorn1111
Summary: A series of irregular one-shots covering the ladies who feature in the Intersecting Lines series of stories. Possession and Passion, the heart of any love affair
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This will be a series of irregular one-shots covering the ladies who feature in the Intersecting Lines series of stories.

They have a slightly different feel than my other works, written in a different style to my usual single character viewpoint. I'm trying out other writing styles and I do hope you like them.

For the background to how Jane and Maura got together, please check out my story 'Hearts on the Shopping Block'

**Intersecting Lines **

**Possession and Passion - The Charity Ball**

"Jeez Maur, I not sure about this" Jane Rizzoli's voice was laden with an unaccustomed emotion, uncertainty. She was a respected detective, decorated multiple times for bravery and courage, give her a closed door with an armed suspect behind it, no problem, but this…

"Jane, you look both gorgeous and dashing, you will be fine" Maura Isles voice was firm but laden with quiet amusement as she looked over her escort, partner and lover.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come…"

"Jane" Jane recognised that tone, the one that meant she wasn't getting out of this, not if Maura had anything to do with it, which of course she did. Jane couldn't resist Maura, even if it meant doing something grossly uncomfortable like getting 'dolled up' for a formal function.

On the other hand Maura was always 'very' appreciative afterwards and an appreciative Maura was something Jane lived for.

Maura paused on the steps of the Hotel Commonwealth, the site of the Mayor of Boston's Children's Charity Ball, a vision in shimmering red Versace and matching Jimmy Choo's. Turning she looked over her lover's body, her eyes narrowing in appreciation once again.

The tailored tuxedo and pants that Jane was wearing made her seem both taller and more elegant than ever, the crisply starched white formal shirt a throwback to a time of old Hollywood glamour.

"Well Jane, you knew it was either this or a dress and I know how much you love evening gowns and heels…" Jane sighed, she'd got herself into this, given the Isles Foundation was one of the Ball's sponsors it meant that Maura would have to attend; ergo Jane would have to attend as well.

When the invite had simply stated 'formal' Jane just knew that meant Maura would drag her off to some incredibly high end dress shop to spend silly amounts of money on a dress and heels combo for her to wear. She'd jokingly suggested that she should wear a tux instead; only to watch in growing trepidation as Maura's eyes had opened wide, before narrowing in thought as she raked her eyes up and down Jane's athletic frame, a slow smile blossoming.

Maura had muttered something about 'Le Smoking' and before Jane knew it, she was standing in a tailor's shop being measured for a fitted tuxedo and accessories. Now, perched on a new set of five-inch Laboutine black patent leather spiked heels that Maura had been absolutely adamant that she buy for Jane, she stood tall and slender and striking, a red bow tie and cummerbund that matched Maura's dress adding a splash of colour to enliven the suit.

Now she stood there, on the steps of the hotel, looking a little unsure and concerned and, in Maura's unvoiced but utterly certain opinion, completely adorable and totally fuckable, something she looked forward with anticipation to later that night; Maura was determined to see in tomorrow's sunrise from a very dishevelled bed with an even more dishevelled Jane.

Not wanting to wait, Maura reached out her hand out, offering it to Jane, who smiled and reached for her, stepping up to stand alongside the woman Jane loved more than life itself.

They spent a moment, just looking in each other's eyes, quietly communicating their shared love, before their hands dropped and Jane offered Maura her arm, strolling inside to face the evening together.

They weren't an open couple, only their friends Alex and Olivia know they're together, so tonight, for the next few hours they're just friends, an arrangement neither is completely happy with but they'd decided to keep it that way, at least until they had to come out publically.

The evening turned out to be both better and worse than either of them could have imagined. Better in that they had a good time, lots of interesting people to meet, brought together from a wide cross section of Boston society in the name of a good cause. Worse in Maura's opinion because Jane attracted way too much interest, it seemed everyone was drawn to the beautiful detective.

Normally Jane looked good in her usual work suit and gorgeous in a dress and heels, but in that tuxedo, lean and tall and striking, her hair straightened and gelled and pulled into a tight ponytail that emphasised her face, she was stunning, drawing the eye and far, far too much unwanted attention.

It seemed every time Maura turned around another man or, to her growing annoyance, woman, was standing close to Jane, complimenting her on her suit and expressing just a little too much interest in her partner.

To anyone watching Jane was handling the attention well, but to Maura's familiar eye it was obvious that Jane was nervous, the little nervous tells that no one else would recognise told Maura clear as day that Jane was not enjoying all the attention, let alone some of the blatant flirting, that was coming her way.

Often Maura would lean in, insinuating herself into the conversation to direct attention elsewhere, much to Jane's relief, Maura catching Jane's small but grateful nods of thanks. Several people, including a local fashion model and a senior partner in one of Boston's leading law firms were entirely too forward for Maura's tastes, requiring a more overt diversion.

Finally, to get away from a news anchor who couldn't or wouldn't conceal his interest in Jane, Maura led her lover into another group to chat to the Mayor, who greeted them warmly, he well remembered them both, Maura from the work of the Isles Foundation and Jane from several award ceremonies where her bravery and success had been celebrated.

The group around them ebbed and flowed over the next hour with people coming and going, at one point Jane and Maura found themselves chatting to the Dean of Boston Cambridge who was angling for the Isles Foundation to establish a scholarship for a worthy student. Jane lifted an eyebrow at Maura's empty glass and smiled, before stepping away to the bar, leaving Maura chatting to the Dean for a moment.

The Dean was mildly persistent but unfailingly polite, for which Maura was grateful, too many people saw her as an ATM for charitable causes, she didn't mind helping where she could, but some were more worthy than others.

Finally they parted as the Dean found a more promising target, as Maura turned around to find herself being appraised by an attractive, chestnut-haired woman in a gold gown, a little gaudy in Maura's opinion, but it did draw the eye to the woman's slender figure and gym-honed physique.

"Hi, Alicia Morgan, Boston Globe, wondering if I might have a bit of your time Doctor Isles" Maura held her hand out as she replied.

"Good evening Alicia, I do not believe that we have met, have you been with the Globe long?"

"Started a month ago, first time covering the society and celebrity round, I was doing property and finance in my last job"

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you" They shook hands; Alicia had a very firm handshake, stopping just short of painful. "May I ask what your question was?"

"How does it feel to be one of Boston's most influential women?" Maura smiled easily.

"I am sure you must be joking Alicia, I hardly qualify"

"I don't know, your looks, your position, your families' name and wealth, all those cases you've solved? Not to mention your regular position on Boston's top ten best-dressed women and most eligible bachelorette lists" Maura sighed.

"I cannot comment on those lists; that is the opinion of other people, but I do have a statement for you about your comment regarding all those cases I am supposed to have solved" Maura paused; wanting to make sure what she said was unmistakable.

"All of those cases were solved by the hard work, dedication and commitment of a team of people, of which I am only one part. The real people you should be praising are the police officers who put their lives on the line to protect us by taking criminals off the street"

Maura watched Alicia roll her eyes, obviously that was too much like hard work for her.

"But you're the one who brings all the glamour to these cases, that's what our readers are really interested in" Maura was finding it a little hard to like Alicia; she seemed a little too hustling for Maura's taste.

"I would have thought your readers would have wanted to be informed that criminals were being arrested and justice was being served" Alicia shrugged.

"That's the crime round, not my job, my job's to focus on the glitz and glamour of Boston's celebrities and you certainly fit in there"

Maura was about to object to being classed as a celebrity, she worked damned hard in her job, she wasn't some vacuous individual with fashionable accessories like a Chihuahua, a collection of drug convictions or a sex video, when a familiar and welcome voice inserted itself into the conversation.

"Hey Maura, here you go, your wine" Both women turned to face Jane, Maura smiling in relief, Alicia in curiosity, as Jane handed the glass over.

Before Maura could introduce them Alicia jumped in.

"Hello, Alicia Morgan, from the Globe" Jane flashed that dazzlingly warm smile and held out her hand.

"Hi, Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide" Maura watched Alicia's eyes narrow in appreciation as she raked them up and down over Jane in an entirely too knowing manner. Her opinion of Alicia dropped a little further as well.

"Oh, you're the famous cop…" Jane's smile dimmed a little.

"Cop yes, famous? No, not so much"

"I've heard the stories, serial killers, rogue cops, gang bosses, you've beaten them all, sounds like one hell of a career, sounds like someone famous to me" Jane ditched the smile, all business now.

"I just do my job Miss Morgan"

"I'm sure you're just being modest, do you work for Doctor Isles?" Before Jane could reply Maura interjected, suddenly feeling the need to clarify their relationship

"Jane does not work for me, we work together as part of a team" Jane smiled, picking up on Maura's mood and unconsciously moving slightly closer into a protective position between Maura and the reporter.

"Yeah, I'm part a squad of detectives, but we couldn't do our job without Maura and her people in the Medical Examiner's office, it's a team effort" The reporter narrowed her eyes; she could tell something wasn't right; her journalist's instincts were waking up.

"So you work closely together?" Maura smiled carefully.

"Of course, we all have to work together to solve cases" Alicia nodded slowly, eyes darting between the two.

"But you and Jane particularly, you work closely together" Jane and Maura exchanged a glance before Jane answered.

"Yes, we do"

"Very closely together, obviously" Jane took a small step closer to the reporter, unconsciously moving further between Maura and the reporter in a protective move, her voice slightly lowered.

"What exactly are you getting at Alicia?"

"Are you sure you two aren't together, cause it kinda looks like it" Maura and Jane swapped glances.

Maura paused for a second, as the question hit home. '_Oh shit_'. With no way to avoid the question Maura set out to answer while desperately attempting to avoid lying and the accompanying attack of hives, or worse, a vasovagal episode. She mentally crossed her fingers and dived in, trying to skirt the truth closely enough to satisfy Alicia without outright lying.

"Neither Jane nor I are an acknowledged couple, if we were I am sure you would know about it" Jane raised an eyebrow, realising what Maura was trying to do and understanding how difficult this was for her lover, she stepped in and tried to distract the reporter.

"I know, I know, you've heard all the stereotypes about female cops, we're all supposed to be gay" Jane rolled her eyes. "Well not all stereotypes are true y'know" Alicia cupped her chin with one hand, a finger tapping against her cheek as she looked between the two women in front of her.

"Are you sure you're just friends, 'cause it looks like a whole lot more" Maura and Jane swapped another look, which just made Alicia more certain she was onto something. Finally Maura spoke again.

"Jane and I are best friends, which is why I asked her to be my escort to tonight's event" Alicia smiled happily.

"So you're just friends" Jane hurriedly stepped in to deflect the question from Maura.

"Yep, just friends" At that Alicia's smile widened even further, if she was right, she had a story, if she was wrong, well Jane looked absolutely dee-lish in that tux and would look even better out of it.

"Excellent, in that case I'm sure you won't mind if I borrow Jane for the evening" Jane was fractionally faster than Maura.

"Say what?"

"Borrow Jane?" Alicia smirked gently.

"Yeah, just for the night. I promise to return her safe, sound and satisfied in the morning" She didn't miss the narrowing of the blonde's eyes or the flash of what might have been jealous rage that appeared, before the Doctor pushed it away out of sight. Jane attempted to shrug nonchalantly.

"Sorry Alicia, I'm not interested thanks" Alicia reached out and laid her hand on Jane's arm.

"C'mon Jane, you don't dress like that without expecting to attract some attention. You dressed to impress and I'm impressed. Now I think we should go do something together, somewhere a little more private" Jane frowned as she moved her arm out from under Alicia's grasp.

"No thanks, besides, what makes you think I swing that way anyway?" Alicia laughed.

"Who are you kidding, look at you; you're a lesbian's wet dream. You look butch enough to intimidate most of the guys here and half the women either want you or want to be you. You set off my gaydar the moment I saw you" Jane's jaw set a little tighter, Maura could see this not ending well, but allowed Jane to respond.

"Well I'm sorry Alicia, but you're wrong"

"That's a shame Jane, because I bet we could have a lot of fun together" Jane looked over as Maura stepped forward and spoke before Jane could reply.

"Well, it has been nice meeting you Alicia" The reporter knew something was up, the way these two shielded each other, the shared looks, the way each had moved slightly forward as if protecting the other, these two had a closeness most couples, straight or otherwise, could only hope for.

"Oh, running off so soon? And we're just getting to know each other" Maura smiled, though the smile felt like it had been pasted onto her face.

"Well, we have to circulate, that is one of the reasons for an event such as this, as I am sure you are aware" Alicia realised her story sense was tingling, there was a story here to be found, she just had to keep pushing.

She reached into her clutch and pulled out a business card, before sidling up to the stunning brunette. Inhabiting her personal space, Alicia slid the card into the tight space between Jane's tuxedo and shirt, her fingers lingering for just a few seconds too long. Ignoring Jane's shocked look and the flicker of rage that darkened the Doctor's eyes, she lifted her hand to trail the back of her hand against Jane's cheek before the detective could pull away. Alicia laughed for a moment, soft and low.

"Give me a call Jane, when your 'friend' isn't around and we can have some real fun. Trust me, I can be a lot of fun and I just bet you can be too"

Stunned, Maura took in the scene in front of her, the brazen hussy was shamelessly propositioning Jane and Maura just knew that somehow Alicia had realised that they were more than friends. She knew and she still wanted Jane. The nerve!

For a moment the normally cool, calm and serene Doctor saw red, pure anger laced with a good helping of jealousy and a trace of insecurity. In that moment her mind was made up.

Forcing a smile, Maura strolled forward and moved to stand next to Jane, who partially turned to face her. Calmly Maura slid her fingers inside Jane's jacket, her fingers lingering for a moment as they moved over her breast, before regretfully sliding out, Alicia's card deftly held between them. With her other hand Maura carefully smoothed down Jane's lapel, erasing imaginary wrinkles and just revelling in their closeness.

Turning her head momentarily, Maura smiled wickedly at the reporter as her hand flicked out, Alicia's card poised between her index and middle fingers.

"I think you lost this Alicia, you really should be more careful next time about exactly where you drop them" The reporter's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't think who I give my number to was any concern of yours Ms Isles?" Maura turned her head back to look up into Jane's dark eyes, eyes now swirling with a storm of emotions, fear, uncertainty and arousal amongst others.

Still smiling gently at Jane, her hand still resting on Jane's chest, Maura's voice was soft but clear as her fingers opened, letting Alicia's card fall discarded and forgotten, to the carpet.

"Normally no, but when you start hitting on my girlfriend, in front of me, then it becomes my concern" Maura saw Jane's eyes widen in shock, even as Alicia's words reached her.

"I thought you said you were just friends?" Maura's smile had become both predatory and loving as she realised what she was about to do. She couldn't help herself, it was what the striking detective did to her, had always done to her.

Having Jane had always been a hopeless dream, an illicit fantasy that had both filled and tormented her nights for over three years. When they had realised they both needed each other, finally acting on their desires several weeks ago in New York, it was the culmination of a long, deeply-held wish for both of them.

That weekend, their wishes had come true; their lives had changed so much for the better.

Since that weekend, keeping it hidden had been a constant battle as they warred with their overwhelming desire to be close, to be together, to kiss and to touch, to give in to their need for each other.

Maura didn't know when she just knew that had to change, but tonight, no more hiding, no more supressing how they really felt, tonight all that ended. Maura knew she should have spoken to Jane about it, talked it through but seeing all those men and women hitting on Jane, her Jane, it was just too much to bear.

How dare they? Jane belonged to her!

Tonight that was going to stop and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Oh we are, good friends, very good friends" With that Maura turned to Jane, who was standing there, struggling to keep up with Maura's sudden change of direction.

"Jane, how about we show Alicia here just how good friends we actually are" Jane's brain stuttered to a shuddering halt, suddenly realising what Maura was about to do, here in public, in front of the reporter.

"Uh, Maura…" The blonde continued to smooth her hand down Jane's chest, needing the intimate contact.

"Jane, Alicia here wants a story? Let us give her one"

With that Maura stepped forward, inhabiting Jane's personal space, pressing those wicked curves against her. Jane saw the look in Maura's eyes, sexy, determined and refusing to take no for an answer.

Maura's right hand slid off the lapel and onto Jane's hip, while the left slid up her lover's arm, over the shoulder to come to rest against Jane's cheek, as the brunette unconsciously leaned into her touch much like a kitten seeks warmth, unconsciously but necessary.

Pressing forward, Maura moulded her body to Jane's and drew her lover's mouth down to hers, their lips touching gently, before Maura deepened it, her need evident not only to Jane but to Alicia and everyone else watching.

Jane's mind was still racing over the fact that Maura was outing them, when Maura's kiss changed, from urgent to demanding, her tongue pushing forward and gaining entrance, her hand moving to the back of Jane's neck, holding her as the blonde ravaged her mouth, the sheer intensity of Maura's need dragging a moan from deep within Jane.

In that moment, the rest of the world could go to hell; Maura was here, telling everyone that Jane Rizzoli was hers, staking her claim as publically as possible and making certain that the whole world knew that Jane and Maura were forever off the market; that they were together now and in the future.

If that was Maura's plan, Jane hadn't any problems with that, she wanted Maura and Maura wanted her, tonight, tomorrow and forever. Her hands slid onto Maura's hips, holding her tight, feeling those wonderful curves under her hands, revelling in Maura's closeness.

Finally, the need for air caused them to break apart, as they stood there, staring into each other's eyes, breathing quickly.

Jane couldn't help it, Maura's lips screamed to her, demanding her attention. Before she could do anything about it Maura spoke again, her voice a low, sexy growl that rocked Jane to her core and signalled the complete ruination of her panties.

"You are mine Jane, no one else's, I do not care who knows it, in fact I want them all to know it, I am yours and you belong to me"

Before Jane could speak Maura's head dived forward, snatching up Jane's lips in a kiss that sent sparks racing throughout the detective's lean frame, igniting a fire that both knew led straight to bed, as soon as humanly possible.

Jane's head swam for a moment with the intensity of Maura's need, as her fires raged, stoked by Maura's body against hers, her touch and her lips. She leaned into Maura and crushed her to her, arms around each other, for once Jane was completely unconcerned by what others might think.

When they finally broke apart, to stand there, both panting slightly from a need for oxygen and their raging desires for each other, they turned to face the reporter, arms around each other's waist. They could see people all around them stopped, standing there, staring at the two of them.

Maura smirked gently, half their audience wanted Jane, the other half wanted her, but everyone here now emphatically knew Jane was hers and she was Jane's.

She revelled in the reality that they would have to hide this no more before looking at the stunned reporter; Maura's smirk widened, poor Alicia looked like she'd been poleaxed.

"Now if you will excuse us Ms Morgan, as you can see, my girlfriend and I have things we'd rather be doing, alone"

Alicia just stood there, the realisation that she had an exclusive front page story warring with the knowledge that she would never have a chance with Jane; Maura had made that undeniably clear to everyone watching. Honestly she didn't know which meant more to her right then.

Jane laughed a trifle nervously, as her body still reverberated from the sensations Maura has sent racing through her, as Maura's fingers entwined with hers.

"Sorry Alicia, but I'm afraid you never had a chance"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** The wonderful characters of 'The Closer', 'Law and Order:SVU', 'Castle' and 'Rizzoli and Isles' belong to their respective rights holders, no infringement is intended, but as always, thanks for letting us have our way with them, if only for a moment.

A quick thanks to Kyra Sedgwick, Mary McDonnell, Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander, Nathan Fillon and Stana Katic, Mariska Hargitay and Stephanie March for the warmth and depth you bring to the portrayals of our favourite crime fighters.

**Intersecting Lines **

**Possession and Passion – A night out**

The night was cold and threatening but the party was surprisingly good. Alex and Olivia needed a break after a heavy few weeks, their workload if anything seemed to be getting worse not better as they headed into the Christmas holiday silly season.

So when the invitation to the New York Bar Association's Young Lawyer's Christmas Party arrived in the mail Alex hadn't tipped it straight into the bin as she'd first contemplated, instead propping it up against her computer monitor for consideration over the rest of the day.

By the time she managed to flee home at almost 8 that night she'd come to the conclusion that a party, even one full of lawyers, was just what they needed to de-stress. Olivia had been a bit reluctant but after a suitable amount of enthusiastic 'convincing' by Alex, she agreed to accompany her girlfriend as very decorative handbag.

So it was that the car service dropped them at the New York Law School in Tribeca on an early December Saturday evening, leaving them shivering slightly in the crisp wind. Olivia smiled as she reached out and pulled Alex's coat just a little tighter around her gorgeous girlfriend's neck.

"You were the one who wanted to come out on a cold winter's night Angel" Alex smiled

"As I recall you didn't argue too much" Olivia barked out a laugh.

"Since when do I ever win an argument with Alex Cabot?"

"Lots of times, usually you start tickling me or drag me into bed and distract me" Olivia rolled her eyes, although from the widening smile on Alex's face she was sure the lawyer was seeing right through her, again.

"I meant ever win a verbal argument with you"

"Well, that is how I earn my modest living"

"And you're so damned good at it" Alex smirked as she reached out, her gloved hands smoothing down the lapels on Olivia's coat.

"Oh, I thought you said you liked my skill at oral…arguments" Olivia smiled happily.

"That too"

They took the steps two at a time, Alex's hand on Olivia's arm, being steadied on the slippery steps. The spiked heels she wore did nice things for her legs, something Olivia was at pains to point out every time she wore them, but they didn't provide the most stable of footing on icy steps.

Stepping inside they smiled as the doors shut behind them, cutting off the winds and allowing them to enjoy the much warmer conditions inside.

Both women handed their coats and gloves to the coat check, giving them a chance to look each other over. Alex was wearing an old favourite, a candy red strapless sheath, teamed with black patent leather Laboutine heels and a matching clutch, while Olivia wore a dress that Alex insisted they get the last time they were out shopping together, a deep blue floor length dress with matching Balenciaga heels, the plunging V-neck, deep cut back and the split showcasing Liv's warm skin, great legs and mouth-watering figure.

Alex had no problem with Olivia being on display like that; after all, everyone else could see what only Alex got to take home.

They checked each other to make sure they were still presentable before, with a cheeky grin, Olivia offered Alex her arm again as they strolled towards the sounds of strings, conversation and laughter.

Despite Olivia's fears, the party was great, lots of young, smart and passionate people intent on having a great night, saying farewell to the old year and preparing for the new one.

As they circulated Olivia noticed that Alex was more relaxed that she'd been in weeks, laughing, socialising and having a good time; her recent court schedule had been just as draining as the detective's workload.

Watching her beautiful lover so happy always raised her spirits and made her smile, between them they both spent way too much time at work and never enough time together.

Honestly, they needed to take a holiday somewhere far, far away from the cold, grey streets of New York. She was just contemplating the uplifting thought of Alex laid out on a lounge by a pool at a tropical resort, clad in a skimpy swimsuit, as Olivia rubbed lotion into that soft smooth skin, when her attention was caught by the slight change in her partner's voice, only a little thing but Olivia was intimately attuned to Alex's every mood and tone.

Turning with a smile from the cheerful young couple she'd been talking to, Olivia noted Alex was leaning away from a tall guy, mid-thirties, shortish blonde hair, a suit that screamed money and a cocky half smile on his face.

"Thank you but no, I'm not interested" Olivia knew that tone, Alex was getting annoyed and for a moment Liv felt sorry for whoever was on the receiving end of a Cabot tongue lashing. Deciding to head off the storm, she stepped up close to the blonde.

"Hey Alex, who's this gentleman?" Alex's head turned, a smile blossoming on her face as she took in her lover.

"Ah Liv, this is Pitr Kalugin, he's a partner with Zhukov and Associates, they're a legal firm from Russia that's set up an office here in New York to assist Russian companies with compliance with the US legal system" Olivia smiled as she saw pale blue eyes size her up. "This is Olivia Benson, a detective with the New York Police Department"

"Nice to meet you Mr Kalugin" He nodded in response, before turning back to Alex. Olivia felt her smile slip slightly. Perhaps as a cop she was beneath his notice, she saw Alex's eyes narrow. '_Oops_'.

"As I was saying Alex, we are having a cruise around Manhattan next weekend and I would love to have you join us. As my special guest" Alex nodded.

Thank you for the invitation, but I have plans with Olivia next weekend" He frowned, his eyes running over the dark-haired detective again.

"I am sure we could accommodate your friend if it is necessary to secure your company for the evening" Alex's voice was soft.

"Pitr, I can assure you that accommodating Olivia is essential in everything I do" Kalugin frowned.

"I do not understand Alex"

"Then allow me to explain. Olivia is my partner, she is the most important thing in my life" Noting her dark-haired lover's soft smile at her words, Alex gently reached out and felt Liv's hand slide into hers. "Everything we do, we do together" The Russian looked from one woman to the other, the frown on his face darkening.

"You are homosexual?" Olivia and Alex shared a smile at his wondering tone, before they both nodded. Looking back at him Alex lifted their entwined hands.

"Yes we are" Kalugin's tone changed, taking on a harsher note.

"You sleep with this woman?" The smiles dropped from both women as Alex's voice changed, losing the softness and humour and becoming far more the voice that gave Defence Attorney's throughout New York's legal system recurring nightmares.

"I do. That's generally what lesbian's do, sleep with women. Do you have a problem with that Mr Kalugin?" Olivia noticed heads around them turning at the changed tone in Alex's voice, as more and more people turned to watch and listen.

The Russian stared at Olivia before looking back at the stunning blonde he'd envisioned decorating his bed sometime soon.

"You obviously need a real man, if you had one you would not need this...woman"

Olivia felt her temper skyrocket as she fought to keep her cool. The last thing Alex needed was her girlfriend going all Neanderthal on this idiot in front of a room full of her peers, no matter how much the smarmy prick deserved it. Unconsciously she dropped Alex's hand as her hands started to rise before she caught herself. This wasn't the time or the place…

Alex meanwhile was veering between anger, amusement and affection. Anger at Kalugin for being an ignorant, bigoted clod, amusement at the way he was digging himself deeper and deeper without realising it and affection as she watched Liv struggle to contain herself.

Alex knew first hand Olivia's protective nature, god knows she'd never felt as loved and safe and protected as she did wrapped in her lover's arms, so she knew Liv was holding back for her sake, not wanting to create a scene, no matter how hard it was for her. Realising that Liv had her limits and that Kalugin was only a few more arrogant words from serious injury, she knew it was time to end this.

She placed her hand on her lover's arm, drawing comfort from the strength under her fingers and feeling the detective still at her gentle touch.

"You think I need a real man to be a real woman?" Her laugh was quick and rich and light. Kalugin flushed at her tone, seeing red at her mocking laughter.

"Da, if you had a real man you would be a real woman, there would be no need for you to be with…her" Alex laughed again, flashing a stunning smile at her beautiful dark-haired lover before turning back.

"Why would I need a real man when I have a real woman, someone who's more a real man than you'll ever be?" Kalugin drew himself up, standing tall, peering down at both of them with disdain.

"Ha, she cannot satisfy you, not like a man, only a man can give you what you want"

"So you have a dick, big deal" Alex smirked. Olivia sucked her breath in as she realised they were the centre of a quiet mass of people, all hanging on Alex's words. She suddenly realised that they were enjoying the spectacle, anticipating Alex's brutal evisceration of this fool; obviously her courtroom reputation had preceded her.

"We have one at home too, eight inches long and two inches thick, only it never goes soft, never has performance issues, is never premature and is only there when we need it" Liv convulsively swallowed at Alex's words. '_Oh my god, Alex…_' "It also doesn't come with a shitty, homophobic personality"

On one hand Liv was appalled, on the other she was proud as hell of her partner, not a new emotion but it roared through her stronger than ever as she watched Alex stalk her prey like a tiger stalked a lamb. Kalugin didn't know it but he was doomed.

Alex slid her fingers down Liv's arm and entwined them with Olivia's, for a moment admiring the play of her pale white fingers between Olivia's sun-darkened ones. Looking up she caught Olivia's warm brown eyes, smiling at the love she saw there.

Impulsively she leaned in and laid a sweet, soft kiss to Olivia's cheek before turning back, taking in the Russian's dark scowl and smiling again.

"Besides, there's only one thing better than watching my girlfriend strap it on before bending me over and fucking me raw, that's when I get to do the same and fuck her all night long"

She heard Olivia's quite audible gulp next to her as her words sank in, as well as the low murmur that swept through their audience but Alex didn't care. This ignorant fool had insulted Olivia, insulted what they had together. She didn't care what anyone else thought, this was Olivia she was talking about.

"Two beautiful women who love each other, who are there for each other, who have the most amazing sex and who live for each other" Alex smirked again, watching the ring of faces surrounding their little tableaux, seeing the barely concealed smiles at the Russian's predicament.

"I have the most amazing lover, strong, beautiful, passionate and giving" Alex partly turned, letting everyone know that her words were intended for Olivia, even though she was addressing Kalugin. "I'm in awe that she loves me and I love her with all my heart"

Olivia's heart lifted at the words, falling in love with the beautiful blonde in front of her just a little more. With a quick wink at Liv, Alex turned back and skewered the man standing there in front of her with her patented 'Alex Cabot is gonna send your ass to jail' glare.

"Now try and remind me again exactly why I need a 'real man' when I have a real woman who can make me scream her name any time she wants" Alex reached out and wrapped her arm around her lover's shoulders, pulling her close as Olivia's arm automatically slid around her waist, a comforting touch that settled her like nothing else.

"Now what exactly was it that you think I need a 'real man' for, let alone you?" Kalugin stood there, his face reddening as he realised that they were surrounded by dozens of people, whispered conversations and amused, pitying glances turned on him, grinning at him, laughing at him.

Before he could say anything, an older man stepped in.

"Mr Kalugin, I am Justin Case, I'm the Dean of the New York Law School" Kalugin turned to face him.

"You are here to make them apologise for their insults?" Case drew himself up a fraction taller.

"No Mr Kalugin, I'm here to ask you to leave. Our organisation has no time for individuals who cannot accept the personal relationship choices of our guests. Given you have issues with some of our guest's sexuality, I suggest you leave"

"I am a guest here, as are they, I will not leave" The Dean shook his head.

"In that case I would have to ask the police to remove you. Given that we have a NYPD officer right here…" He sketched a slight bow in Olivia's direction. "I'm sure the police would be happy to arrest you"

Kalugin looked around, noticing the ring of people, all waiting expectantly for the dark-haired woman to arrest him. He would not stand for this; the insult was too much… Olivia stepped forward, a slight smile on her face, obviously not concerned at a confrontation with him.

"Alex honey, would you please dial 911 and tell them to send a squad car and an ambulance, I think Mr Kalugin here may try and resist arrest" At the ripple of laughter that ran through the crowd Kalugin spun round, seeing not a sympathetic face anywhere. Realising he was beaten he turned and forced his way through the crowd, storming out the exit.

Olivia turned to the Dean as Alex stepped up alongside her, their arms sliding around each other. They smiled for a moment before Olivia spoke.

"Thank you Mr Case, I…we, appreciate your help"

"Think nothing of it my dear, the man was a boor" Alex smiled.

"None the less, we're grateful" The Dean smiled.

"Enough of that unpleasantness, may I offer you a fresh drink?" He turned and beckoned a waiter over through the dispersing crowd.

While they were alone for a moment, Olivia leaned in; placing a gentle kiss just under Alex's ear where the detective knew from long practice that it would send a shiver through the blonde. Sure enough Alex did just that, before turning to lock clear blue eyes with warm brown ones.

"So Counsellor, did you mean it? The screaming part I mean?" Alex grinned back at her.

"Every word, any time you want" Olivia felt her love for the amazing woman standing next to her flow through her like a wave, leaving her warm and happy, not to mention turned on. Alex in full prosecutor mode was just plain hot and sexy.

"The same for you Angel" Liv watched as she saw Alex's smile turn into a wicked smirk. She knew that look, knew she was in trouble even before Alex leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Really detective, I want right now" Liv was gobsmacked.

"Um, right now? Here, right now?" Alex smiled lazily.

I might be persuaded to wait just long enough for you to get us home and find the strap on, after that…" Alex trailed off as their eye's met. Olivia reached in and pulled her phone out, dialling the car service. A short conversation later Liv turned to look Alex in the eye.

"Let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

**Intersecting Lines **

**Possession and Passion - The Costum****e Party**

"Oh my god! Ana, you can't go out like that!" The Catwoman from central casting who'd casually strolled out of their bedroom just grinned at Natalie from behind her domino mask.

"Why not, I'm hot" Natalie Dearing eyed up her partner with equal parts concern and lust.

"Hot? A fire's hot, in that costume you're more like napalm. I don't think I should let you go to the party. I don't even want to guess where you got it" Anastasia Romanov just smirked.

"Feeling a little intimidated are we? Worried that Marilyn won't cut it next to Catwoman?" Natalie let her eyes slide slowly up and down her lover's body. Ana turned her on pretty much anytime, anywhere, wearing anything, but now…

The latex catsuit was erotically form-fitting. Every one of Ana's delicious curves was on display, nothing left to the imagination. Noticing that she was actually looking up into Ana's eyes, Nat looked down at the shiny boots on her feet as, at her twirled finger, Ana slowly spun, allowing Natalie to feast at the sight on display.

The boots had the highest heels Nat had ever seen Ana wear, black patent leather knee boots with a six inch spike heel, no wonder she was so tall. As the display continued, Nat saw the other end of the zipper she'd been eyeing off appear from between her thighs up between her ass cheeks and reach up to the small of her back.

Nat swallowed into a suddenly dry mouth as she realised you could undo it from the neck to the back, from either direction, allowing easy access. '_I am so doing that tonight_'.

Finally she took in the coiled whip at Ana's hip, hanging from a patent leather belt, the cat's ears headband and the black domino mask, from head to toe she was a walking wet dream, the living embodiment of a thousand fantasies, including a newly discovered one for Nat. Finally she looked up into her lover's grey eyes, smiling at the mischievous light dancing in them.

"No, I'm worried that I'll have to beat people off you with a stick. Now I know why you wouldn't let me see you in that costume until now, holy shit Ana, that's practically obscene"

"Blondie, the only reason I kept it under wraps was because I knew if I'd worn it for you before, you'd have dragged me into bed and fucked me six ways from Sunday" Natalie arched an eyebrow.

"And what's wrong with that?" Ana chuckled wickedly.

"Nothing, but then I would have had to get the costume cleaned and we didn't have enough time for that"

"Well expect to be doing some dry cleaning after tonight, because I am definitely having you in that costume tonight after the party" Ana grinned at her lover.

"I promise I won't complain too much, honestly. Incidentally; what are you wearing under all that, if anything?" Ana indicated Nat's vivid pink dress.

"Hmm? Oh the white silk corset and a G string, I needed the corset to get the right shape for the dress" She indicated the hot pink satin sheath with a huge pink bow at the back.

Anastasia smiled as she took in the costume, the 50's hairstyle, the petite waist made even smaller by the corset, the pink opera gloves, the delicious curves wrapped in satin and the pink high heels, Ana had never been a fan of the 1950s, but with Nat as Marilyn Monroe from Gentlemen Prefer Blondes she was wondering if she might have to reconsider.

"Can you do this up please Tsarina" Nat held up a massive diamante necklace, a match to the chunky fake diamond earrings and bracelets. With a smile Ana stepped up behind Nat and watched as she swept the hair up out of the way. She couldn't help it, dragging her tongue up the length of Nat's neck, eliciting a shiver, before she added a small 'meow' with a grin, hearing Natalie chuckle. Finally managing to get the necklace done up, she stepped back as Nat turned.

"So, is Catwoman going to try and steal my diamonds tonight?"

"Your diamonds and anything else of value I can find"

"Will you use the whip?"

"Only if you ask very, very nicely" They shared a wicked grin, before Natalie glanced up at the clock.

"We'd better be going before I have my way with you. I think I've just discovered I've a kink for latex and leather, I'm going to have to try that too" Smiling, she spun on her heel. "Do I look ok?" Ana made a production of looking her up and down slowly, finally smiling.

"You're purrrrrfect" They grinned at the rolling r's, before they locked up and headed downstairs to the underground car park to collect Nat's old MGB. She threw the keys to Ana.

"How come I'm driving?" Natalie gestured towards her dress.

"This's nice, but it's not exactly the easiest get up to drive a stick shift in. I don't know how women managed dressed like this in the 50s" Ana shrugged.

"They probably didn't drive; they were too busy being the good wife in the kitchen, waiting for the bread-winning husband to come home" Natalie winked at her friend, lover and other half.

"Thank god for women's lib" Ana's grin was quick and wicked.

"Amen sister"

The Seattle Police Department Christmas Costume Ball was a sea of colour as they arrived, the hotel ballroom buzzing with voices competing with a band warming up in the corner.

They paused at the entrance, sharing a sly grin as they looked over the crowded room, they both knew they looked good singly and even better as a couple, as they reached out and their hands slipped together. Sharing a smile, Nat gently tugged Ana towards her.

"C'mon Tsarina, let's get a drink and circulate"

Twenty minutes later Natalie was quietly fuming. Sure, she was getting all the attention she could handle, but Ana, good god; everyone was entranced by her, those curves, her body on display in that costume was a siren's song, dragging men and women to her.

Natalie was used to them being looked at together, usually with admiration, occasionally with disapproval; she'd learned to deal with it all, but tonight Ana was the centre of everyone's attention, some good but mostly bad.

Natalie knew Ana was beautiful, the embodiment of her wildest dreams and darkest fantasies, but to see her dressed like, attracting all that attention, stirred feelings she didn't know she possessed, in particular insecurity.

So many people were coming up to Ana, spilling compliments, admiring her, wanting to talk to her, be near her, close to her, touching her; the green eyed monster that normally slept deep within Nat was coming to life, ready to rage.

A man dressed as Jack Sparrow had his hand on Ana's arm and was crowding her space. Natalie didn't recognise him, he might be a beat cop, one of the technical teams or more likely the partner of a cop, but he was being entirely too friendly for her comfort.

Deciding she couldn't take it anymore, Nat sidled up to Ana and slid her arm around her lover's waist, blatantly claiming her territory.

"Hey Ana, there you are" As Ana turned to smile at her, Nat leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, a playful peck that she suddenly deepened, her tongue sliding into Ana's mouth. After a few seconds they pulled apart, both smiling, as the pirate looked on, his mouth hanging open.

"You...her… You're both…" Smiling sweetly, Natalie nodded. "Oh, I see" Ana raised one eyebrow, aware of what Nat was doing, not that she minded, after all territorial Nat was hot and pushed all her buttons, hard.

Still a little stunned, the pirate wandered off, as Natalie leaned in to whisper into Ana's ear.

"Given what that costume's doing to me and everyone else here tonight, I think I'm going to have to conduct a few in depth experiments with you" Ana quirked an eyebrow at her lover.

"What kind of experiments" Natalie chuckled at the hopeful tone in her partner's voice, before leaning in to breath into her ear.

"I need to get my own costume, just like yours, then we can see if it has the same effect on you as you're having on me" For a moment Ana's mind just stuttered, as she thought of Nat's luscious form wrapped in skin tight black latex. The latex costume she was wearing had kept her in a low level state of arousal ever since she'd zipped herself into it this evening, the image of Nat dressed like that… Obviously it showed on her face as Natalie's laugh was quick and rich. They shared a smile before Natalie leaned in again. "Soon"

Realising that her girlfriend was for the moment far away, Nat smiled, turned and started strolling for the bar.

"C'mon Tsarina, let's get you a drink, I think you're gonna need it" Ana stood there for a moment before following. '_Oh Natalie, you have no idea_'.

Over the next hour Natalie and Anastasia continued making their way round the room, meeting colleagues from across the force, sharing jokes and Christmas wishes.

They found themselves in a knot of people, with Natalie chatting to several of the Department's IT guys, who were dressed as Imperial Stormtroopers, complete right down to the helmets and the weapons. One of them had his girlfriend with him, she was rocking a slightly skimpy version of an Imperial Scout Trooper's armour, all bought online.

Nat ended up standing between them happily having her photo taken, as a fan of the Star Wars movies she was revelling in the imagery, when she looked across to see a woman getting way too close to Ana for her comfort.

Stepping away from the group with a smile and a promise to email the picture to her, she sidled up to Ana, seeing the brunette, dressed as Snow White, standing well inside Ana's personal space, running her eyes over the FBI agent's latex-clad form entirely too hungrily for Natalie's taste.

"Hey Ana, you having fun?" Ana turned and smiled as Natalie slid up next to her, while Snow White scowled

"Am now; this's Cindy, a diver with Harbour division. Cindy, this's Natalie, the Department's media manager" Natalie smiled, taking in Cindy's tight and toned sun bronzed-body while Cindy barely nodded before turning back to Ana.

"So I was wondering if you want to dance when the band starts up again" Ana smiled.

"I might, it depends on what Nat wants to do" Natalie's smile grew just a bit, as Ana made it clear that they were together.

"I'm sure you can find some time for me Ana, I'd love to squeeze you in" Cindy's tone and leer left them in no doubt of her intentions as Natalie's smile slipped slightly while Ana flicked a glance at her.

"No promises, as I said, Natalie may have other plans" Ignoring the hints Cindy moved slightly closer.

"I'm sure anything we do'll be a lot more fun" Ana cast a disbelieving eye at her partner. '_Is she for real?_'

Natalie forced a smile as she casually dropped a hand on Ana's arm.

"I'm sure we'll be pretty busy dancing later, but it was nice of you to offer, perhaps we might both take you up on it" Cindy grimaced, partly turning away from Natalie to fully face Anastasia.

"The offer wasn't for both of you" Ana coloured, as she caught Nat's jaw tighten in anger.

"Cindy, you are aware that Natalie and I are together, aren't you?" To their complete astonishment Cindy just shrugged.

"That's ok, you can lose her, I'd be a lot more fun than some dumb blonde anyway" Ana swallowed, her eyes darting to the woman standing next to her, seeing Natalie's mouth drop open in astonishment, then snap shut before curving into an evil smile. '_Oh shit, this is going to be bad_'

To her astonishment though Natalie just laughed; holding up her wine glass and saluting Cindy.

"Perhaps you just might Cindy, good luck" As Natalie turned back to Anastasia, she saw something evil flash in those clear blue eyes, before Natalie suddenly stumbled, falling forward into Ana's arms. Reflexively catching her girlfriend, Ana held her for a moment, cradling her, concern on her face.

"Are you ok Nat?" Natalie just nodded, staring into Ana's eyes for a moment, before smiling softly.

"Sorry, I stumbled on these heels, I really should know better than to wear five inch heels"

Ana's eyes narrowed, she smelled a rat. Natalie loved heels, the higher the better, hell she could probably run in them if she had to. What the hell…? She suddenly became aware of cursing next to them.

Looking up, still cradling Natalie, she saw Cindy standing there spitting expletives as she contemplated the ruin of her costume. Nat's glass of red wine had spun out of her hand when she fell and splashed across the front of Cindy's costume, leaving her dress stained a vivid crimson.

Several of the IT people rushed forward, helping Natalie to her feet and commiserating Cindy. Standing, Natalie took in her work, faking her concern as Ana looked on in shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Cindy, so terribly sorry" Cindy looked up from the mess and the fussing Stormtroopers to fix a death glare at the apologetic woman in pink. Natalie was unfazed.

"Guys, if you get some water onto that you might be able to get it out before it stains" Several people nodded as she spoke again. "The kitchen should have sponges, paper towels and clean water"

Before Cindy could respond, the Scout Trooper took Cindy's hand.

"Good idea, c'mon sweetie, lets go get you cleaned up" With that the girl led Cindy towards the kitchen, the Stormtroopers trailing in her wake.

Ana turned to look at Natalie, her eyes widening as she caught a foul look on Natalie's face as she watched the group depart.

"You did that deliberately"

"Course I did, the bitch had it coming" Ana looked at her girlfriend's face, seeing the white hot anger still burning there.

"Hey Natalie, are you alright?"

Pissed beyond belief, Natalie grabbed Ana's hand and tugged on it.

"Hey Nat, what's up"

"Your coming with me Tsarina" With that she half led, half dragged Ana towards the toilets.

Pushing their way in, Natalie led her into the room and dragged her into the wheelchair accessible cubicle, appreciating the extra space in there. Turning, she slammed the door shut and locked it, as Ana eyed her, half in amusement and half in apprehension.

"You ok Blondie?" Natalie shook her head angrily.

"No I'm not" She was instantly relived to see Ana's face change into worry.

"What's wrong? What can I do?" Her worry and anger dissipating at Ana's concern, Natalie smiled.

"I'm just out of sorts. I mean I know I can trust you and all, but I've never seen you get hit on like tonight. I suppose I'm just feeling a little insecure" Ana's face changed instantly, a warm smile appearing as her latex-gloved hand came up to softly cup her lover's cheek.

"Hey love, none of them hold a dim candle to you, you know that" Natalie smiled gently.

"I know but, well we all have our weak spots and tonight's hit mine pretty hard"

"Hey, do you want to leave? I'd understand if you want to" Natalie shook her head.

"No, I have to deal with this, it's my problem not yours"

Ana reached out, enfolding Natalie in a hug, one the blonde happily snuggled into as they relaxed in one another's arms.

"I'm sorry Ana; you shouldn't have to deal with this"

"Shh, it's ok. We're ok" Natalie pulled away, a flash of fire appearing in her eyes.

"I know; it's just pissing me off, especially that Snow White bitch. Who the hell did she think she was?" Ana chuckled at Nat's sudden change of tone.

"Well, I don't think we'll be seeing her again anytime soon" Nat bit her lip for a moment as she took in her lover's incredible body packaged so erotically, a smile blossoming.

"I mean I can't blame them, you look incredible, like a latex-covered sexbot. I can't wait to get you home"

"Me neither" Ana watched as Natalie's smile changed from soft to wicked before the blonde pushed her gently back against the cubicle wall, then reached up and took hold of her zipper, pulling it slowly down and exposing Anastasia's breasts bit by bit.

"Mind you, I don't mind a little sneak preview…" Ana bit the corner of her lip, on one hand she had Natalie staring at her with rising lust in her eyes, on the other anyone could walk in and hear them at any time.

"Uh Nat, someone could hear us…"

"Fine let them; they can hear how lucky I am to have you and get jealous…"

Ana grinned for a moment at Natalie's territorial streak, before the blonde leaned forward and her lips latched onto Ana's neck, driving any thoughts of possible downsides right out of her mind.

By now the zipper was down at Ana's navel as Nat's lips followed it down, onto her chest and then the insides of her breasts, peppering them with kisses, her hands on the brunette's waist as Ana felt her own arousal rising.

Suddenly she felt a sting, as Nat's kisses turned demanding, before returning to their normal soft and soothing tempo. Nat worked her way back up Ana's neck until she reached her jaw, before she pulled away, staring into those great grey eyes.

"So beautiful, so amazing and all mine" Anastasia realised Natalie was still dealing with a touch of insecurity.

"Yes Nat, I'm all yours and that's all I'll ever be"

They kissed again, slow and deep before it became heated, as their hands gently roamed, exploring familiar territory once again. Finally with a gasp Ana pulled away as Nat's opera glove-clad hands kneaded her ass cheeks through the latex.

"I think we need some cool off time, otherwise I'll be a wrecked mess in front of everyone" Natalie smirked, taking in the slightly dishevelled woman in front of her. As her eyes travelled down the V exposed by the half open zipper her smirk widened, while Ana smiled at Nat's predatory gaze.

"C'mon Blondie, we need to get out before you take me right here" Natalie nodded.

"You're right, much as I want you, there is no way we are having sex in a public toilet" They shared a chuckle as Nat reached inside her pink clutch and pulled out some tissues, together they cleaned each other up, erasing the traces of their heated make out session and applying fresh lipstick.

Finally stepping out of the cubicle, they turned to leave as Ana went to pull up the zipper, only to be stopped as Nat grabbed her hand before she could pull it up over her breasts.

"Leave it there" Ana's eyebrows rose in surprise at the abrupt tone and the tight grip on her fingers, on one hand Nat was feeling just a touch insecure; on the other she wanted her showing even more skin?

"What? Why?" As she looked down she suddenly saw a bright purple hickey on the inside of her left breast, just over her heart. Looking up she saw Natalie staring at her through hooded eyes.

"Leave it" For a moment Anastasia was stunned, what was Natalie thinking?

"You did that deliberately, you want me to walk out there and show everybody…?" Natalie nodded slowly.

"I want them all to see, your mine. None of them can have you, you belong to me and I belong to you" Anastasia felt a flurry of emotions run through her, love and heat vying with shame and embarrassment.

"But, it's… You, I'm not sure…"

"Call it marking my territory, call it insecurity, but I want the whole damned world to know you're off limits. I understand that you look amazing tonight, but enough's enough" Ana felt the shame overtaken by another emotion, anger.

"How come I'm the one carrying your mark? I'm the one who has to walk around out there with this on show, why me?" Natalie stared at her for a moment, blue eyes locked with grey, before she smiled softly.

Without a word Natalie brought her right hand up and behind her neck, grasping her hair and pulling it back and away, before turning her head up and to the right, baring her throat to her lover.

Anastasia smiled as she took in the offered throat, a virgin canvas for her to paint her mark, a message to the world that Natalie belonged to her, a sign to everyone they'd meet tonight that they belonged to each other.

She paused, could she really do this though, leave a mark there, make Natalie carry a love bite that would take days to heal, that would be on show for the entire world to see?

As she hesitated, a single, whispered word came to her, barely audible above the hum of the party outside.

"Please…"

The only thought that Anastasia could contemplate as she leaned in was '_God I love her_'.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **I know that these characters had only small parts in Intersecting Lines Book One, but I like them both on screen. Kathe Mazur as DDA Hobbs is lovely, it was nice to see her segue from The Closer to Major Crimes as Sharon Raydor's occasional foil.

Paola Turbay is 42 for gods sake, Mikki Mendoza barely looks 30. I suppose good genes are pretty much par for the course if you're going to be Miss Columbia and runner up to Miss Universe. I just wish they had added her to Brenda's Major Crimes squad as was planned after the departure of Irene Daniels.

Fortunately both of them will have expanding roles in Book Two and Book Three, so they qualify to be here :)

**Intersecting Lines **

**Possession and Passion – Called to the Bar**

Standing in the doorway Andrea Hobbs looked around. Tempt was just as she remembered it, a lesbian pick up joint, outwardly classy and sophisticated, but underneath it was all about who was going home with whom. Andrea hadn't been here in years, but it still felt the same.

Looking about she spotted her quarry sitting at the bar; to most people the woman at the bar would look fine but Andrea knew her well enough now to recognise the slightly slumped shoulders, the set of her jaw, the eyes that stared out dully, not at all her normal sparkling, mystical green.

To anyone who cared enough to look past the outer façade of gorgeous features, the wild mane of dark hair and the lean, fit body, it was obvious that she was desperately unhappy and Andrea sighed as she accepted that she'd made her that way.

Taking a breath and settling herself, Andrea prepared for what could be a pretty horrible encounter, though she hoped it wouldn't come to that. Really the ball was in the other woman's court, she was here to see if she still wanted to play.

Andrea looked down, making sure she looked acceptable, she'd come direct from court, so she was wearing one of her best suits and heel combo's, not that it made much difference to Mikki, but she liked looking good, some judges were sticklers for decorum and she didn't need some old fogey getting pissy because she didn't look the part.

She smiled lightly, today's case had been a hard one but when she'd put Brenda Leigh Johnson on the stand, the two of them together had demolished the defenses' case so conclusively that she doubted there was much left to do but wait for the jury to return a guilty plea.

The Chief may have her idiosyncrasies, but Brenda was damned good in grabbing the jury's attention and hammering home her evidence. Andrea loved working with the Deputy Chief, that soft Southern lilt sounded so charming it made the jury sit up and listen, really listen and together Andrea and Brenda had a formidable conviction rate.

Andrea noticed that her quarry was being eyed up by more than a few of the women sitting there, understandable really, though by normal standards the place was quiet, Tuesday night wasn't the biggest night of the week for Tempt, it would be packed later in the week but tonight Andrea was just glad it was mostly empty.

She noticed a few heads turn as she'd arrived, her ego enjoying the attention, though Andrea really hoped they'd be horribly disappointed tonight. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders and moved towards the seat next to the woman, watching her eyes follow Andrea in the mirror behind the bar.

Of course Mikki had seen Andrea the moment she'd appeared in the door, she'd been fixed on it for the last half hour since their phone conversation had ended, hoping they could fix what had happened. Mikki needed it to be fixed; she couldn't cope with what might happen if they didn't.

Andrea was normally attractive, but in her tailored suit and heels she looked even better, it brought out the confident, dominant prosecutor personality that the blonde rarely showed Mikki, with her she was soft and lovely, a side most of the world didn't see all that much of.

What they saw was the take no prisoners, kick ass prosecutor with a string of high profile convictions behind her. Mikki saw the lover, the woman who loved to snuggle and sleep in, wrapped in Mikki's arms, the woman who was open and generous with her time, her compassion and her love.

Andrea's looks had attracted the detective in the first place, but it was the person inside who she fell in love with.

Andrea slid onto the seat and smiled, keeping her voice low.

"Hi" Mikki Mendoza's head turned slightly.

"Hey you" Andrea nodded, though it hadn't really been a question.

"How are you doing Mikki?"

"I feel like shit" Andrea tensed at her words. "Not surprising really, I acted like a shit" She relaxed a bit, maybe this would go ok after all.

"It was going to happen eventually; maybe we needed to go through this"

"Maybe" Both women sat there for a minute or so, before the bartender passed by and asked what Andrea was drinking. She ordered a bourbon and coke while Mikki sat on her tequila. They were quiet for a while, the drink arrived and she sipped it, Mikki watching her in the mirror opposite.

"Andrea, I'm sorry, I didn't think…" The Assistant District Attorney wasn't going to let her girlfriend off the hook too easily, otherwise this would happen again.

"No you didn't" Andrea saw Mikki flinch, just a fraction and then nod.

"I deserved that"

"Mikki, I'm not some sweet young thing that's going to happily let you run this relationship to suit yourself. You knew that going in to it" The detective nodded.

"Yeah, sorry"

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to understand" Mikki stared back at her in the mirror. The silence stretched out for a moment before Mikki looked down into her drink as Andrea continued. "To work, for us to work, it's going to have to be a partnership, between equals. That means we talk first and then act, not the other way round" That got a slow nod.

"Mikki, it's not that I don't trust you, I do. I trust that you're doing things that are in both our interests, but I won't make decisions that affect you without talking to you first, I'm asking you for the same commitment" Mikki nodded again, her eyes coming up to meet Andrea's, her voice low.

"I want this to work Andrea, I want us to work"

"So do I Mikki, that's why we're here" Mikki let a little of the misery she was feeling bleed into her voice.

"I was afraid I'd ruined everything, that you'd dump me, find someone better"

"There's no one better Mikki, you're worth making the effort for and if I didn't think so we wouldn't be here now" The striking Hispanic detective looked up and smiled gently.

"I'm glad you're here" Andrea smiled back at her, Mikki really was gorgeous and the lawyer counted herself damned lucky that she was the beautiful detective's girlfriend.

"Mikki, it's not that I didn't want to go away for the weekend with you. It's just that I'm the on-call prosecutor that weekend. If you'd talked to me first I could have told you that and then tried to change the roster" Mikki looked down into her drink.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Andrea reached out and laid her hand over Mikki's for a moment.

"I understand that; I appreciate both the sentiment and the deed, it's just that it'd be our first weekend away together and I would have preferred it if we had been able to plan it together"

"I see that now" She shrugged. "I didn't think about it"

"Mikki" Andrea waited till she looked at her. "I appreciate what you were trying to do, it's sweet. But we needed to talk about it first"

"Like I said, I'm sorry; I'm just used to doing things on the spur of the moment"

"I know you are, I'm a bit more into doing things with lots of planning, but that doesn't mean I can't be spontaneous, especially with you, I like that part of you, it's something that's not really me. You're the risk taker, I'm the planner, it just usually works out better than it did today" Andrea paused, frowning slightly.

"It was just that I didn't like having you present me with a fait accompli and expect I'd roll over" Mikki's eyes rolled a bit.

"Well, you made that very clear earlier" Andrea nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry if I was overly harsh, but you needed to understand that this is a big deal for me, for us"

Andrea stopped and looked up as a drink was slid in front of her. The bartender smiled gently and nodded down the bar.

"A drink from the woman in the blue dress" Andrea looked past Mikki to see a pretty brunette smile at her as their eyes met. Andrea nodded gently and turned back to the bartender.

"Could you please return it to her with my thanks and my regrets" He nodded and headed off as Mikki flicked the other woman a venomous glance before looking back at Andrea.

"That's a bit presumptuous don't you think" The lawyer smirked.

"You should talk" The detective at least had the grace to look sheepish.

"Yeah, well…" Andrea took a deep breath, time to try and make things right.

"Look Mikki, I like you a lot, I care for you, you make me happy and I hope I do the same for you..." Mikki's eyes flashed, desperate to convey how she felt.

"God yes, you do! Very happy"

"Good, because I don't want us to fail because we couldn't make it work, didn't try to make it work, especially over something like this" Andrea was silent for a moment before she pressed on. "This is too important to me not to try and make us work"

"It's important to me too Andrea" They looked at each other in the mirror for a while, both obviously thinking hard, before Mikki spoke softly. "Has something happened, in the past Mi Amor? ***** I mean, did someone hurt you?"

Andrea thought about what she was going to say, how much she wanted not to say. That's what you get for having a detective for a girlfriend, always thinking, always observing.

She sighed; she'd read her girlfriend the riot act earlier this afternoon, there was no way she couldn't be completely honest with Mikki after that.

"I wasn't long out of law school when I met a handsome lawyer, a senior partner in another law firm. He was rich, smart, gorgeous and charming. He sure charmed me, right into his bed and into a relationship. Unfortunately he was a control freak, he had to make all the decisions, control who we saw, where we went, what I wore, everything was on his terms" Andrea shrugged, it was a long time ago but the scars ran deep.

"I couldn't stand it; he wasn't prepared to bend so I broke. I left and never looked back" She took a long drag on her drink. "So there you have it"

Mikki reached out and laid her hand over Andrea's as they sat there, Andrea didn't have to say anything; she could feel the comfort there as she looked down to see Mikki's golden brown hand resting on her much paler one, she found the contrast pleasing, she'd always appreciated her lover's warm skin, it spoke of the sun and summer and the beach and so many other things. A strange voice dragged Andrea from her reverie.

"Excuse me?" She looked up to see a woman in her late twenties standing there, pretty in an All-American homecoming queen way, all big blue eyes and perfect newsreader teeth and piled blonde hair.

"We're having a drink..." The girl indicated a table against the wall with two other women sitting there. "...and I was wondering if you'd like to join me?" Andrea was about to say something when Mikki leaned in, her voice clipped.

"Thank you but WE wouldn't" Blue eyes flicked across to meet hard green ones and her smile faltered before she looked back at the lawyer.

"If you're sure..." Andrea smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure, thank you for the offer but no" Both women watched as she moved off to the ladies, probably unwilling to slink straight back to her table with her tail between her legs. Mikki leaned in.

"Sorry Andrea, I did it again" Andrea looked at her surprise.

"Did what?" She was genuinely perplexed. Mikki looked at her, biting her lip for a moment.

"I made a decision for you without talking to you first" Andrea was surprised for a moment before she chuckled, drawing a hopeful smile from Mikki.

"Oh Chika ******, that was completely different. Feel free to get territorial whenever you want, I don't mind" They sat there for a moment, smiling at each other, before Andrea leaned in to bump shoulders. "In fact I'm surprised I haven't had to fight off some of the girls here looking to make a move on you" Mikki smiled gently at her.

"A few tried before you got here, but I realised they're too much like the girls I used to pick up. Helpless little girls looking to hook up with the bad-ass cop, in it for the thrill. Kids, not women" Andrea smiled gently.

"Some of them are quite attractive..." Mikki snorted.

"Yeah, like little miss perfect teeth there? Pretty enough but with a lot of growing up still to do. Besides, I don't think I was her type, it was you she was asking, not me" They shared a smile before Andrea spoke.

"Not my type either, I want a partner, not a surrogate daughter" Mikki raised an eyebrow at her lover.

"Yeah, that'd make the whole sex thing pretty wrong" They both pulled a face, before smiling gently.

Both women sat there in a companionable silence, comfortable just sitting there. Finally as Andrea went to speak, the bartender appeared again with another drink, setting it in front of her; Andrea looked at him and raised an eyebrow as he looked apologetic.

"I told the woman that you'd turned down another drink not so long ago but she was very insistent" Andrea looked in the direction he nodded and saw a pretty Asian woman in her early 30s at most smiling back at her, making a summoning gesture with her hand. Andrea frowned and turned back to the bartender, nodding at the drink.

"What is it?"

"Johnny Walker Black Label" Nodding slowly, Andrea turned to Mikki, whose mouth was a thin line as she looked over at the other woman.

"Mikki, I know it's not your usual drink but will you take this?" The dark-haired woman looked back at her girlfriend as a gleaming smile appeared.

"For you? Love to" At that Andrea slid it in front of Mikki, watching as she picked it up and sipped it. "Nice"

The Asian woman was scowling at them but Andrea just shrugged at her, she'd been told. The bartender winked and wandered back up the bar, leaving them in peace as Mikki raised one eyebrow incredulously at the older woman.

"Jesus Andrea, is it your perfume? What are you wearing, essence du jailbait?" Andrea grinned.

"Don't know, wish I did, I'd market it and make a killing" Mikki grinned back.

"I always wanted a rich girlfriend and to be a kept woman" That drew a chuckle from the blonde lawyer.

"As if, I'd still make you work for your keep"

"No problem with that, as long as I can work it off on my back"

"On your back, your front, your knees, it all sounds kinda good, especially that last" It was Mikki's turn to chuckle.

"Your wish is my command" Mikki smiled, honestly she meant every word.

Andrea in bed was like warmth and love personified, Mikki had never felt as cherished as she did in Andrea's arms. Andrea the lover was all soft and loving and giving and gentle, everything her court persona wasn't.

Mikki knew she was the more driving, more demanding, the one who brought an urgency to their lovemaking, it was as if she had to pour herself into Andrea, make her realise how much she needed the blonde woman, how much she was desired.

Honestly they complimented each other, Mikki, all fire and urgency and wanton passion, Andrea the loving, soft and gentle one, together they meshed so well.

Mikki had never felt anything like it, in a way being with Andrea took her back to the way she had felt as a child, her love was so much like her now dead mothers', warm and enveloping and unconditional, Mikki luxuriated in the feeling that here was someone who loved her for just being her. It was comforting.

"Y'know, I really wish we could go away, just for the weekend. I was really looking forward to having you all to myself for two whole days"

"You still can Chica"

"Huh? I thought..."

"After our...discussion this afternoon, I went and saw Rodgers and asked for the time off this weekend. It took a bit of negotiation, but he eventually agreed" Mikki's smile was like the sun breaking through clouds.

"That's great Andrea, fantastic" Her smile faltered. "Hang on, Rodgers is a prick; what'd he make you do?" The blonde shrugged.

"I'll pick up the duty as on-call prosecutor for the following two weekends" Mikki's scowl was sudden.

"That's not fair, tell him no and we'll reschedule to another weekend when you're free"

"Mikki, we will not be rescheduling, the tickets and the hotel would have cost you a small fortune; you probably can't get a refund given its short notice, so we'll go and I'll pick up the other weekends"

"Now I feel even worse than before, Andrea I'm sorry, you're right. If we'd talked this wouldn't have happened" Andrea shrugged, she was actually looking forward to two full days of her lover's undivided attention, with luck they probably wouldn't even get out of the hotel room, not that she'd complain.

Mikki's unending ardor for her was like being struck by lightning, it left her feel alive, tingling and full of joy. To be the centre of that attention, it made her feel special, cherished and loved.

"Well it's up to you to make it up to me; I expect you'll be extra nice to me this weekend so I have enough good memories to keep me going through the next two weekends"

"Mi Amor, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you"

"Oh, you promise do you?"

"I promise, whatever you want" Andrea's smile turned wicked.

"I want quite a bit actually" Mikki matched Andrea's smile, as green and blue eyes locked.

"Anything you want Andrea, anything"

"I was kinda hoping you'd say that Chica" Andrea smiled as she laid her hand on top of Mikki's, the other woman flipped her hand and their fingers slid together, giving it a little squeeze. ""Perhaps we might try for a little down payment tonight"

"I like the way you think Counselor" They exchanged happy smiles, realising that they were finally able to put this afternoon's unpleasantness behind them.

Andrea was reaching for her purse to pay for their drinks when a voice intruded.

"Hi, my name's Trudy, do you have a moment" Andrea and Mikki looked up to see a late-twenties, maybe early-thirties woman, attractive, African-American, nicely dressed in a business suit. Mikki's voice was half resignation, half indignation.

"Mi Dios, no otra vez" ***** **Andrea's hand squeezed Mikki's as she sighed.

"Yes Trudy, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I might join you for a drink"

"Thank you Trudy, but I'm quite comfortable here with my friend" Andrea paused for a beat. "My girlfriend" Ignoring Mikki the woman moved a little too far into Andrea's personal space, one hand coming to rest on her arm as the woman smiled a way too familiarly at her.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name"

"My name is Andrea and this is Mikki, My. Girl. Friend."

"That's ok, I'm not interested in her, you're much more my type" Andrea's eyes flicked to Mikki as she felt Mikki's hand start to clench under her hand. Carefully she pressed it back to the bar top and then squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry Trudy, but my girlfriend and I are quite happy together, so I'm really not interested"

"Let me give you my card Andrea, call me when you're not so busy and we can hook up"

Andrea closed her eyes for a second, wondering if Trudy was just persistent, truly stupid or manifesting a death wish.

"Trudy, please take a really good look at my girlfriend Mikki here. She's beautiful, smart, sexy and I love her, what could you offer when I already have everything I want right here?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw a wide smile break out on Mikki's face at Andrea's words.

"Oh I'm sure we could find lots of things in common, give me a chance and I'll make you forget all about her" Andrea desperately pushed a scowl of her face, as she felt Mikki's hand leave hers as she started sliding off the stool.

"Trudy, a word of advice; my hot-blooded girlfriend here is a police officer and she's carrying her service weapon" Andrea partly turned to Mikki. "Isn't that right Mi Amor?" Mikki pushed her jacket back, exposing her pistol in its holster by her hip.

"Now Trudy, the only reason Mikki hasn't already shot and killed you where you stand is because that would get blood all over my suit, which I would have to take out of her hide. Now that's restraining her for the moment, but one more unwelcome statement from you and even that won't be enough to stop her. Do you understand?"

Trudy's eyes had grown as wide as saucers at the sight of the pistol. Andrea sighed as she pulled out her prosecutor's voice.

"I asked if you understood me" Trudy's eyes flicked up to Andrea's for a moment, then back to the pistol.

"Yeah, yeah I do"

"Good, then I strongly suggest that you make yourself very, very scarce for the next few minutes, until we leave. Understood?" Trudy nodded and backed away, rapidly making her way towards the exit. Andrea turned back to face her lover.

"You ok Mikki?" The detective was shooting daggers after Trudy, relenting when she passed through the exit.

"Yeah, I s'pose. What is it with you, that's what, four times in twenty minutes?" Andrea shrugged; a rueful smile on her face.

"They have mommy issues; lord knows some of them are young enough to be my daughter"

"That's bullshit and you know it, I think they just get off on a well cut suit and a hot body rocking it" Andrea dropped a couple of twenties on the bar, smiling wickedly.

"You think it's hot Mikki?" Mikki smiled at the lawyers teasing tone as her lips curled into an answering smirk.

"Sure do" Andrea reached out and slid her hand into Mikki's.

"I think you're delusional but that's ok. Why don't we head back to my place and we can explore just how deep seated your delusion really is?"

"Andrea, that sounds just about perfect" Mikki caught a few of the patrons watching, arousing her possessive streak. '_Estas perras, __********__ time to remind them who Andrea was going home with_'.

Slowly she leaned in, seeing the blonde's eyes soften as she did. The kiss was soft and sweet, just for a moment, before Mikki pushed harder, sliding her tongue across Andrea's bottom lip, finally slipping it inside Andrea's welcoming mouth as the blonde gently moaned, the sound starting a fire deep inside Mikki. Finally they pulled apart, smiling, before Mikki leaned forward, resting their foreheads together as green and blue eyes danced together.

"Home?" Andrea smiled back.

"Home"

* My love

** Girl

*** Oh God, not again

**** Those bitches


	5. Chapter 5

**Intersecting Lines **

**Possession and Passion – The Conference Dinner**

"Remind me again why I'm attending a medical conference dinner?" Susie Chang just turned and smiled at her.

"Because I asked you to, because that's what friends do for each other, because I didn't want to miss a chance to get you out in something other than your usual work suits, because you love me?" She shrugged. "All of the above?"

Detective Riley Cooper just smiled a little ruefully. Jane had warned her that a lot of Maura had rubbed off on Susie, so she should get used to being dragged to no end of things she'd rather avoid. On the other hand, as Jane had also explained, there were usually lots of benefits to keeping them happy.

In this case Susie had asked Riley to come along as her 'plus 1' to a dinner being held in conjunction with a medical conference Susie was attending. The conference was reasonably relevant to Susie's role as Senior Criminologist at the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Medical Examiner's office, but as she'd explained the other night, it had a couple of other positive attributes.

Not only was it an interesting conference in it's own right, plus she got to do a lot of valuable networking, it also, if only for a few days, got her away from the Medical Examiner's office, away from the disaster that was Maura Isle's replacement, Dr Pike.

The man was a bumbling fool, everything Maura wasn't. Susie understood why Jane and Maura had taken that six month secondment to Los Angeles and supported their move, but by god she wished they hadn't gone; not to mention hoping that the six months would pass quickly.

It was a wonder that one of the detective's hadn't shot Pike by now, god knows the man was borderline incompetent, Susie spent half her day gritting her teeth at his manner, his errors and his general air of incompetence. She was aware of at least two cases that were likely to be thrown out once they got to court if the defence had their wits about them, solely due to the man's shoddy work.

Susie had found herself entertaining a few dark dreams of her own, mostly revolving around conducting an autopsy on Pike after Riley had shot him, happy to declare it 'death by natural causes'. In her dream she'd looked a sceptical Lieutenant Cavanagh in the eye and with a straight face had defended her conclusions with the statement that 'inability to live after being riddled with bullets was pretty natural'.

"Ooh, what a nasty smirk that is. Let me guess. Reliving that dream about Pike?" Susie turned and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Could be" Riley just shook her head.

"Let's just concentrate on having a good time and forget Pike, at least until next week" Susie smiled and nodded, taking in Riley's white tailored pants, emerald green silk blouse and matching stilettoes and clutch. She looked good, the colours contrasting with Riley's warm cocoa-coloured skin and cascading dark hair.

"You look good love" Riley just smiled at the compliment, as she ran her eyes over Susie, who was wearing a nice little black dress with a knee length hemline, cup sleeves, a square cut bodice that showed enough but not too much and a set of black patent-leather pumps with three inch stiletto heels highlighting a toned set of calves. It was very Susie, nice, but not scandalous, conservative but with just enough on display to be interesting, very interesting as far as Riley was concerned.

"Hey Doc, you look good too" Susie smiled quietly at Riley's nickname for her plus the praise, which meant a lot to her.

They ascended the hotel's stairs and wandered into the lobby, following the signs to the dinner. The seating plan had them at a table with a range of people, none of whom were familiar to either of them.

With a shared shrug they made their way into the room, which was buzzing with the conversation of several hundred people. Their table was located towards the back, for which Riley was grateful. If she got a call out she could duck out without drawing too much attention or causing Susie any problems.

The dinner turned out to be interesting. The food was better than either had been dreading and the other people at the table were interesting, from a wide variety of backgrounds. Talk flowed around the table throughout the meal, mostly light and breezy, although Riley did notice that the early-forties orthopedic surgeon on the other side of Susie did seem to be paying the Criminologist quite a bit of close attention.

He was being polite though and Susie was having a good time so Riley relaxed, allowing her to concentrate on dealing with the woman sitting next to her. Leah Thompson was apparently a pharmaceutical company sales rep, selling to major clients like hospitals.

In her late thirties, Leah was a tall, attractive woman with a runner's physique, straight blonde hair, warm brown eyes and a ready laugh. She should have been good company, but Riley found her being a little too close, a little too friendly and something about her was unsettling the detective.

When Leah had found out she was a cop her interest level ratcheted up several notches, paying even more attention to Riley, to her growing, if hidden discomfort.

The dinner speaker had been interesting, the food good and the rest of the table's company had been pleasant, so Riley was chalking this dinner up as a success, when she noted that the surgeon had asked Susie if she might be available for dinner later in the week.

Susie had picked up on the man's interest and had been wondering if he was working towards asking her out, so his invitation didn't come as a complete surprise. She also noticed Riley's ears prick up at the request, making her smile gently as she'd caught Riley's gaze from the corner of her eye.

Turning back to Mark, the surgeon, Susie gently laid her hand on his and smiled.

"Thank you for the offer Mark, normally I would love to, but I'm actually seeing someone at the moment" Covering his disappointment well Mark smiled.

"Is it serious?" Susie's smile grew.

"Oh yes, I've met the most amazing person, they make me feel very special and who could ask for more than that?"

"Indeed, then they're very lucky" Susie's laugh was clear and happy.

"Oh no, I'm the lucky one"

Hearing Susie's laugh, Riley relaxed for a moment, before Leah leaned in just a little too close, laying her hand on Riley's arm in an entirely too comfortable manner, her interest all too obvious.

"So Riley, exactly which part of Boston PD are you with?" Riley resisted the desire to jerk her arm out from under Leah's hand with effort.

"I'm a homicide detective, before that I was with narcotics"

"Homicide really, do you know Jane Rizzoli?"

"Yeah, I've worked with her. You know Jane?"

"Not as much as I'd like to, I met her at several functions" Leah's eyes unfocused a little, obviously she was remembering her meetings with Jane. After a second her eyes focussed back on Riley, running over her in entirely too knowing a manner, her intentions obvious.

"Amazing woman, I love strong, dominant women and Jane certainly is that. Unfortunately Maura Isles had sunk her claws into Jane and wouldn't let go. A shame really"

Riley frowned, immediately deciding that she really didn't like Leah. Jane and Maura had both been very supportive of them when they were starting out, so hearing someone dissing either of them was a quick way to get onto Riley's shit list. She was just about to snap back at Leah when she felt Susie's hand come to rest lightly on her thigh under the table.

Turning, Riley heard Susie speak again, ostensibly to Mark, but loud enough for both Leah and Riley to hear.

"Really, I have someone who makes me feel loved, cherished, protected and beautiful. They make me feel special, like I'm the only person in the world when we're together. In fact they're everything that I could have ever asked for" Mark nodded as the other women listened.

"The fact that she feels the same way about me is perfect" Riley sat there for a moment, realising Susie had said 'she'; surprising as they really hadn't come out publicly yet. She wondered if either Leah or Mark had noticed Susie's slip. Before she could say anything however Susie turned to look past Riley to Leah and smiled.

"So Leah, what attracts you to a woman like Riley or Jane?" Riley sat very still; realising Susie was up to something. Mark, sitting beyond Susie must have realised it as well, he was quietly taking in everything. Leah smiled.

"The dominant aura they project; the power to control others, their strength and position, the passion they have". Suzie smiled, wondering about the blonde woman, she really didn't have a clue; she thought she knew what she wanted, but really had no idea of true dominance and the love that underpinned it.

"Really, I don't believe you need power and position to be dominant, all you need is love and inner strength" Leah smiled snidely,

"You either have it or you don't, you can tell it a mile away" Susie smiled politely, as her hand gently squeezed Riley's thigh under the table.

"Did Detective Rizzoli have it; does Detective Cooper here?

Leah leaned forward, getting a little too close to Riley as she did. Only Susie's hand on her thigh kept her seated.

"They both have it, anyone can see that" Susie nodded slowly as she took in Riley's unease.

"So you think it's their position, their strength, their passion that makes them dominant?" Leah looked Riley over and smiled slowly, her interest very clear.

"Of course" Susie smiled in return and turned to look at her partner.

"Riley, I think I need another drink, something nice to go with the night" Riley smiled as she pushed the chair back and stood, pleased for the opportunity to put some distance between the pushy blonde and herself.

"Sure, what would you like?"

"A twenty five year old scotch on the rocks would be wonderful. A Laphroig single malt please" Riley frowned for a moment. Laphroig? That was some of the best Highland single malt scotch available anywhere in the world; damned nice, but rare and very expensive.

"Uh, I'm not sure they have that quality scotch here" Susie just smiled up at her lover.

"Then you'll just have to be very persistent, won't you?" Riley smiled down at Susie, catching the wicked glint in her eyes, before nodding, turning and walking out of the room, headed towards the main bar.

Smiling to herself once again at just how lucky she was, Susie turned back to the blonde woman, who was looking somewhat put out at Susie ordering Riley out of the room in such a cavalier manner.

"Now then, we were talking about dominance" She caught Mark shifting in his seat from the corner of her eye; he'd picked up on it. Unfortunately Leah was still missing the point.

"The basis of dominance isn't position or power, nor props like whips and handcuffs, its love and trust" Leah looked back at her as she continued. "Without that you don't have dominance, you have cruelty and self abuse"

Leah looked over the petite Asian woman in front of her, sizing her up. She certainly didn't look like much, pretty yes but not excessively so, quiet and well spoken but not one to stand out in a crowd.

"And what do you base your insights on exactly?" Susie smiled, deflecting the question.

"I take it you find women like Jane or Riley attractive because of their dominant aura? That you find the idea of being with them, having them take charge, to be very attractive?"

"No one wants a weak lover, everyone wants a strong, passionate partner, someone who knows what they want and takes it"

"Exactly, however power without compassion, strength without trust, that isn't dominance and it most definitely isn't love. The basis of dominance is love and trust, the love that lets you hand control over to another person and the trust that they will never take unfair advantage of that dominance" Leah shook her head.

"Dominance is about control and power, the ability to determine what happens when, to whom and how much, it's about forcing submission" Susie chuckled softly.

"Who has the control in a dominant - submissive relationship?" She paused to take a small drink of water as Leah leapt in.

"The dominant, it goes without saying" Susie shook her head sadly, the woman really was clueless.

"Not at all, the person with the power is the submissive. They control what happens and when. They consent to submit, they can end it with a word, the dominant's power is derived from the consent of the submissive and they can only have the level of control that the submissive is willing to give"

Leah leaned forward, her eyes narrowed, ignoring Mark, who sat there, fascinated.

"So your telling me that someone like Jane Rizzoli or Riley here waits to be _allowed_ to take control, that they take orders from someone subservient to them? You've got to be joking"

"I didn't say subservient, that was your word, we were talking about submission" Leah interrupted, waving her hand dismissively.

"Semantics, they mean the same thing" Susie sat back and smiled, shaking her head, as she noticed the rest of the table was listening quietly.

"I completely disagree. You mentioned Doctor Isles, stating that somehow she had control over Detective Rizzoli. At the same time however you were stating how dominant Jane is. I can assure you that Doctor Isles is in no way subservient to anyone, nor is Detective Rizzoli, they may be willing to be submissive to their partner; however the decision is theirs alone to make"

"So you're saying that somehow Isles dominates Rizzoli? Hardly" Susie felt a flash of annoyance at Leah Thompson's casual tone with two people she cared for, but mentally shrugged; she'd learn soon enough.

"People such as Detective Rizzoli are strong, powerful, dominating all those around them, they do it partially due to their personality, partly thanks to their position and partially because their role requires them to do so to catch criminals, it becomes a part of them, something natural" Susie noted Leah nodding.

"However consider how exhausting it must be to be that person, to never show weakness or doubt or fear or uncertainty in front of others. It's draining, to be on show whenever you are with others, driving and inspiring those around them through the persona they project. Would you concede that?" Leah made a non-committal nod.

"Yeah, I can see that"

"Therefore the opportunity to step back from that role, to let go of that part of their persona, provides a valuable time out, allowing them to relax, not needing to be that person, instead letting another person make the decisions, relaxing into a more passive role"

"But that'd only be occasionally, not all the time" Susie nodded, conceding the point.

"Of course, but it is a measure of the trust that they have that they would let go such an integral part of themselves, to let another have control, not always, just sometimes, letting go and not having to be the strong one"

"So you're saying they willingly step back and be submissive just so they can get a break from being the dominant one to everyone else" Susie smiled, the woman was starting to get a clue.

"Not always and only with someone they trust implicitly, someone they know has their best interests at heart, who loves them and would never do anything to undermine that love and trust" Leah just sat there for a moment, a calculating expression on her face as she examined Susie, her head tilting sideways slightly as she did.

Good thought Susie, maybe she'll get the message, lord knows she'd been as polite as she could be while still trying to get the message across.

Susie really didn't seek out trouble; she'd normally tend to deflect confrontation, even though her passionate, outspoken and quite frankly hot-headed girlfriend had pushed her to unwind some of that self-control and be more spontaneous, more outgoing and more self-assured.

To be honest, simply having Riley as her lover had done wonderful thing's to Susie's sense of self-worth, to know someone so beautiful, so powerful and passionate wanted her, needed her, it made Susie feel stronger that Riley desired her as much as she desired the detective.

With Riley by her side, she felt powerful, capable of anything, god knows that since they'd got together Susie's life had changed in so many ways; she was more assertive, more conscious of herself as a person, a good, strong person.

Her parents had worked hard to instill a fundamental sense of good manners into their youngest daughter, but with it had come an almost crippling lack of faith in her own self-worth. That those manners meant stepping back, that others opinions and desires and needs were more important than her own, always putting others first, no matter what.

Riley was changing that, little by little. Her love and support making Susie realise that manners didn't always mean she had to take a back seat to other people, that she could be powerful and confident and at times demanding and that at the right time, in the right circumstances, that would be the right thing to do.

Lord knows she wasn't the person she'd been six months ago. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips; back then she would have died before ordering her girlfriend out to hunt down a stupidly expensive glass of superlative whiskey, let alone drinking it in public. Her parents would have been horrified, good girls drank wine in modest amounts, never a hard spirit; that simply wasn't done.

Mind you, since Riley had pursued her, seduced her and fallen in love with her and she in turn with Riley, Susie had done plenty of things that would have horrified her uptight, upright parents. They were still harping at her to find a nice man and settle down, unaware that Susie had already made her decision, that when it came to settling down there was only one person she could see that happening with.

The same person who could set her alight with a touch, a word or a glance, leave her wanting and begging for more after a night together and who had taught her so much about being who she could be and what she could do. Susie's body warmed at the thought of some of the things she'd done in the last six months; oh yes, she wasn't the girl she used to be.

A warm hand on her shoulder and a silky voice in her ear interrupted her reverie.

"Here you go, Laphroig on the rocks" Susie turned, to lose herself for a moment in those warm dark eyes, before catching herself and accepting the proffered drink,

"Thank you Riley, that was very kind of you"

"My pleasure" Susie took a small sip of the drink, appreciating the smooth taste as the Scotch slid down her throat before she placed the glass on the table and reached out, casually pulling Riley's chair back away from the table and alongside hers, before patting the cushion.

Smiling gently Riley sat down, now placed alongside Susie and facing partly towards Leah, the placement anything but accidental, as Leah realised Susie had very carefully set it up so that Riley was sitting almost against her, well away from the blonde.

Susie watched as the blonde looked at her through slitted eyes, '_she's finally getting a clue_'.

The thought almost made her smile at the other woman, but she rebuked herself, no need to get catty, not when she'd already won before they started.

"So anything interesting happen while I was away?" Susie turned and smiled gently at Riley.

"As a matter of fact, Leah and I were discussing dominance and submission" Riley's eyes flicked over to the blonde woman sitting across from her. '_So that's why she's looking so pissed'_

"And what conclusion did you reach?"

"That dominance isn't about control; it's about trust and love" Susie's lips curled at the corners as Riley glanced across to her. They both knew where this was leading. Riley nodded at her lover, before sliding the knife into Leah just a little.

"I totally agree, I have to trust someone completely to let go" Neither Riley or Susie missed the sudden widening of Leah's eyes, or the setting of her jaw that followed. Riley struggled to keep her face impassive. '_Ah, someone's suddenly woken up that they've been comprehensively played_'. She turned to the blonde woman and smiled.

"You see Leah, true dominance requires the consent of the submissive, and the only person I could give that consent to is the one person I love and who loves me in return" Leah sat there stewing for a moment, before she nodded once and spoke through gritted teeth.

"I see" Susie smiled before making a production of looking down at her watch.

"Well, I see it's getting late" She looked round the table, smiling at Mark and the others there who had been sitting quietly, watching. "It's been lovely to meet you all, but it's been a long day and we should be going"

She smiled as Riley stood and held her chair for her as she drained her scotch, feeling the slight burn in her throat, while Leah quietly seethed.

"So tell me Riley, Are you ready to head home?" She saw Riley's eyes flick to Leah then back to her, amusement and something more dancing in them.

"Sure am" Susie stood, as her lips curved into a wicked smile, uncaring of who saw it.

"Then let's go dear" Riley smiled, a smile that grew even more when Susie reached out and took her hand. They turned and headed for the exit, matching strides automatically.

"You've been very good tonight love, I think you deserve a reward" Riley glanced out of the corner of her eye, catching Susie's smirk breaking through.

"Oh really; and what might that be" Susie's laugh was quick and happy.

"Anything you want love, anything at all"

"And say I wanted you on your knees, blindfolded and handcuffed…" Susie swallowed into a suddenly dry mouth, looking out of the corner of her eye at her smiling lover.

"I'd say yes" Riley's smile grew wider.

"Yes what?" Susie grinned.

"Yes please, mistress" Their happy laughter followed them out the door as they headed home to a night full of love and passion.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** I know that Beckett and Castle haven't yet appeared in Intersecting Lines, but they will appear in Intersecting Lines Book 2, Kate Beckett plays a big part in the bridging story between Book's 2 and 3 and Caskett will appear again in Book 3. Besides, I love the show and the interaction between them.

**Intersecting Lines**

**Possession and Passion – The Convention**

Kate Beckett moved easily through the throngs of this year's Supernovacon, years as a cop had honed her ability to move through a crowd quickly and quietly, so even the bustling halls and corridors of a major pop culture convention were no real challenge.

Besides, it wasn't as if she hadn't done this before; Supernovacon and Kate were old friends, she'd regularly attended the con over the years, catching up with other fans, meeting the stars of some of her favourite shows, generally having a good time as far removed as possible from the cares of her job as a homicide detective. Everyone needed their downtime, for Kate Supernovacon was a holiday at home, a place to relax and have fun without having to leave NYC.

This time round she was looking for Rick Castle, her partner in every sense of the word. He was here to sign copies of his latest best-seller, Hampton's Heat, for his fans. She'd passed the signing table but it was taken by a comic book artist, apparently she'd got caught up in the main hall too long and Rick's time allotted for signing books for his throngs of adoring fans had passed.

She finally spotted him in a corridor, hemmed in by a group of female fans, mostly in their thirties and forties. He was smiling and being charming, he couldn't help himself, especially with women, but she could tell it was a little forced. She smiled gently; time to bail him out. Again.

"Hey Castle, what's happening" She didn't miss the relief in his eyes as he spun round and looked past the women to lock eyes with her.

"Kate, hey, good to see you" He half turned back to the crowd. "If you'll excuse me ladies, I have to talk to Detective Beckett"

One woman spun round and smiled.

"You're Rick's muse, the one he based Nikki Heat off" She proferred a copy of Hampton's Heat and a pen. "Could you sign my book please?" The woman actually seemed pleased to see Kate, unlike several of the other women who were looking Kate up and down with barely hidden hostility. Obviously word on her relationship with Rick had got around, much to these women's barely disguised envy and hostility.

Kate looked up at the fan as she took the book and pen and smiled, over time she'd learned to accept some of the consequences of her role as Rick's inspiration with something approaching good grace.

"Sorry, I missed your name" The other woman smiled a trifle nervously, as if Kate was some celebrity, which she most definitely was not, at least in her own eyes.

"It's Suellen Campbell, thank you so much Detective Beckett" Kate flipped open the book's frontispiece and paused for a moment, before writing. A few seconds later she was handing it back with a smile.

"There you go" Suellen smiled nervously and flipped the book, reading the dedication and looking up at Kate, her face aglow.

"Oh thank you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you" Kate caught Rick smiling proudly at the woman's somewhat over the top reaction but it had made one of his fans very happy and cost her a few seconds of her time, so she didn't mind.

"I'm sorry ladies, but Detective Beckett and I need to talk, perhaps there's been a murder"

"Oh Rick, there's no need to run off, I'm sure it can wait" Kate looked to the woman who'd spoken, attractive brunette, mid-thirties, low-cut top with her assets on show, leaning in close to show them off, her hand on Rick's arm. Obviously she'd decided that a bit of one on one time with the celebrated author was on the cards. Kate suppressed a smirk, '_yeah, right_'.

"Sorry to drag you away from your adoring fans Castle but we need to talk" She was pleased to see Rick was already moving away from the woman, trying to extricate himself from the throng.

If she was honest she couldn't blame them, she'd been a fan of his work for years before she'd first met him, in person he'd been annoying, impetuous, unpredictable and exasperating, but also charming, gorgeous, funny and surprisingly thoughtful.

She'd come to appreciate his 'consulting' on cases, ostensibly he was shadowing her to do research for his latest series of novels, on a female detective named Nikki Heat, but in reality they'd both realised early on he was hanging round because he found her fascinating, much as she'd found him.

"What's happening Detective?" Kate suppressed a smile at his hopeful tone, he wanted out as much as she did.

"We need to talk Castle, we need to stop a murder" She watched the other women's eyes open wider; even the bimbo looked surprised, allowing Rick to escape her clutches. He reached her side and looked back at the women.

"Lovely to meet you all ladies, but work calls, maybe you'll read all about it in my next book" he smiled and fell into step as they strode away. Kate didn't say anything for a few seconds, teasing him. Eventually it got too much for Castle's limited attention span, honestly the man had no patience, well at least for some things she reminded herself with an inner smile.

"You said a murder Kate?" He sounded hopeful. "We had to stop one?"

"If you hadn't got away from that bimbo who was getting all handsy, there might have been one" They shared a smirk and a sideways glance, both knew there was no way anything would happen, they were both one person people and that other person was right here.

They rounded a corner and Beckett noticed an empty room to one side, turning and heading in, Rick following her automatically, his eyebrows rising and a smirk appearing as she closed the door behind them, cutting off the corridor noise and giving them a little privacy.

Kate smiled, dropping her oversized shopping bag to the floor and sliding her arms round her partner's neck, her voice dropping into a low purr.

"Besides, I haven't seen you all day" His smirk fell away, leaving a soft, happy smile, as his hands came to rest on her hips, any smart-ass remarks dying at the reality of his gorgeous girlfriend close at hand. Instead he leaned in and kissed her, gentle at first, but it became demanding, mouths opening and tongues twisting, they'd been lovers for more than six months but it still held the magic it always had since day one.

Deep down Rick knew that somehow he'd always be besotted with Kate, she had a hold over him unlike anything any other woman had managed, he'd been married twice, had dozens of girlfriends, everything from singers to actresses to supermodels, but none of them were as intriguing, as challenging, as so damned _real_, as Kate.

They stood there, just kissing, god knows how long for, his hands had gravitiated, one climbing up her back to bury itself in her hair, the other sliding round, coming to rest against the swell of her ass, in response one of Kate's hands was toying with the short hairs at the base of his neck, her body pressing close against him, filling him with her warmth. He felt himself responding to her closeness, just as he always did, as she pulled away slightly.

"Hmm, looks like someone was happy to be rescued" He smiled back, seeing the darkening of her eyes, the slight flush on her cheeks and neck, after months together her tells were as obvious to him as his to her.

"That makes two of us I think" They stood there for a few seconds as Kate settled against him again, her head on his shoulder, arms around him, his chin resting in her hair, hands stroking her back soothingly, before they both decided they'd prefer somewhere a little more private to continue.

"You're place or mine" He smiled at the question.

"Well mother is away up at the Hampton's this weekend with her latest suitor and my darling daughter is on a class field trip, so we have the loft to ourselves all weekend" Kate's smile was a little feral and she knew it, all weekend together, just the two of them, '_happy birthday to me'_.

"Let's head home, get some of that great Italian takeaway from Pronto and spend the night in, maybe the rest of the weekend too"

"Why detective, that sounds positively decadent, especially for you. Have I told you how much I appreciate you being off the call-out roster this weekend?" Her laugh was quick and light and he loved hearing it.

"No, but I'm sure you'll find plenty of ways to show me this weekend" They finally, reluctantly broke away, as Kate ground herself against him just a bit, eliciting a low growl from deep inside Rick, appreciating the solid feel of him against her, especially one particularly solid piece. She knew he found her desirable, her ability to elicit such a physical response to her closeness was only fair, he had the same effect on her, she could feel the physical reaction between her thighs.

"C'mon Rick, sooner we get home the sooner I can take care of that" She turned and bent over to collect her bags, gasping as he stepped up and ground himself against her butt, tight in her jeans.

"I think I need to take care of you too" She smiled and stood, feeling his large hands holding her hips.

"Enough, we can save it for home. We have all weekend" He stepped back and smiled.

"That we do" He noticed the oversized plastic shopping bag. "Find something you liked?"

"Oh a few things, you know they have some amazing stuff down in the cosplay area" His eyes narrowed.

"Cosplay area…"

"Yeah, all sorts of costumes, a lot of them really accurate" He smiled.

"What sort of costumes are we talking about, more Nebula Nine costumes?"

"No, all sorts of others, some really good ones too; I was thinking you might like some of them" Kate knew the big kid inside Rick loved costumes, wore them from time to time himself to the costume parties he loved organising and absolutely adored seeing her dressed up. His smile widened.

"Oh, tell me more Detective, what sort of costumes?"

"Well, they had a really good Slave Leia costume, right down to the metal bikini" It took all of Kate's discipline to keep a straight face as she saw Castle's eyes widen in shock, or was it delight?

"Wow, I mean, well wow. Did you get it?" Kate smiled, as innocent a smile as she could possibly manage.

"I wasn't sure, there were some others I liked just as much" She nonchalantly shrugged. "Maybe more"

Rick leaned in a little closer, as Kate caught a whiff of his aftershave combined with the masculine scent that was all him, a smell she'd come to associate with Castle over the years, firstly as an annoyance, then as a reassuring presence, then as a source of fun, now it reminded her of more… carnal pleasures.

"What sort of others?" Kate allowed her smile to widen a little.

"Oh, they had a really good Trinity costume, y'know, from the Matrix movie" She waved up and down her body. "The black one, with the boots" Desperately she chewed the inside of her lip to stop laughing, she knew exactly what seeing her in boots did to Rick, the man was helpless to resist her, the higher the heel, the weaker the resistance. Rick nodded; obviously his mind was elsewhere, probably filling in some blanks.

"The black one, yeah. I can see that"

"There were some others I liked as well; they had a really good chainmail bikini, Red Sonja style, but then I'd have to die my hair red to go with it and I thought…nah" Castle's eyes squeezed shut, I could see that he was lost in visions of red hair, chainmail and a sword.

"I looked at Wonder Woman costume, which was pretty nice too" His eyes flew open, bottom lip gripped between his teeth. I could have sworn I heard a noise, it might have been a moan, a groan or a strangled gulp, but it definitely came from him.

"Wonder Woman" He finally managed to get out, then nodded. "That's…appropriate" I smiled, dangling the images in front of him like bait, bait poor Rick was all too ready to swallow.

"They had some great science fiction costumes too, uniforms from each of the Trek franchises, a BSG Viper pilot's uniform, female Stormtrooper costumes complete with helmets. You think that might come in handy the next time I have to interrogate a suspect?" He pretended to consider it for a few seconds.

"These are not the suspects you're looking for" We exchanged a grin before he laughed. "Nah, it'd cover too much, not enough Kate on display for my tastes"

"Oh, well they had plenty of others; you remember that old Buck Rogers show? They had some lycra jumpsuits just like Erin Grey used to wear as Colonel Deering" He just nodded, eyes glazing over as I painted pictures, one after the other.

"There were some great comic book characters there too; Black Widow, the Scarlet Witch, Black Canary, Zattana, Bat Girl, Catwoman, Super Girl, Black Cat, Storm, even Power Girl, though I don't really have the boobs for it"

His eyes followed mine down to my chest, he'd often told me my breasts were one of my best features, up there with my smile, my eyes and my legs, and my butt, and hair, and well, pretty much everything. To be honest given the amount of time that man spent kissing and caressing every inch of me I'd have to say he liked the whole package.

Honestly I'd never had someone who so obviously admired every part of me, if I didn't love his adoration so much I'd be embarrassed. His eyes lifted from my breasts and one eyebrow rose, his eyes dancing with delight.

"They even have an Elektra costume" I smiled, I already had one at home that Rick had made abundantly clear he appreciated seeing me in, painfully so, or so it apparently made him, not that I was complaining, as the saying goes 'a hard man is good to find'. Rick's voice dropped even lower as he stepped closer.

"I like Elektra, I like Electra a lot, but something new'd be nice" I nodded.

"They also had a Lara Croft costume, but that's pretty easy to do yourself, a tee, shorts, the boots and the holsters, but I'd need a Wonderbra to fill out the costume" He reached out and ran his fingers down one arm, light and gentle.

"Kate, you never have any problem filling out any shirt, you're perfect just the way you are" I could see the total sincerity in his eyes, at times I wonder what I did to end up with a guy like him, so good, so loving.

"Well, I ended up trying to decide between two, but I couldn't choose between them" He swallowed, poor guy, he was probably hard as a rock, something I intended to put to good use soon enough.

"Which ones were they?"

"The Selene costume from the Underworld movies, you remember that one?" He nodded, his mind obviously leaping ahead to imagine me in Kate Beckinsale's skin-tight black latex and the leather corset, as his tongue peeked out gently between his teeth.

"The other was the silver catsuit worn by Seven of Nine from Voyager" Rick's jaw dropped open before he desperately pulled it shut, swallowing convulsively a few times. Finally he managed to speak, his voice a few octaves higher than normal.

"And which one did you end up getting" I smiled, poor man, I'd teased him to the point I'd no doubt he was rock hard, all the blood pooling down there was making it hard for him to think straight.

"Neither" His jaw dropped again.

"What? Why not? Was it the cost, cause if it was I'll buy them, please?"

"Nice try Rick, but I found something I like even more" He just nodded, waiting.

"I hope you don't mind but the one that I picked didn't come from a comic or science fiction, it was a plain old fashioned vanilla rom-com" The look on his face was a sight, pure frustration, his voice trying for stern but failing badly.

"Beckett, what did you get?"

"It's quite famous actually; they used it for the movie poster too"

"Kate..."

"Julia Roberts wore it actually" Rick's face screwed up in thought, he was obviously trying to remember which movie, though I knew he'd never really guess it. After a few seconds he shook his head, frustration evident in his voice.

"OK, I give up. Which one?" I smirked and leaned in, speaking softly into his ear.

"Pretty Woman, y'know, the hooker outfit she wore on the poster and at the start of the movie" His face lit up like Christmas had arrived unannounced, his eyes wide, before they suddenly narrowed and his voice dropped dangerously.

"Kate, is that **ALL** the costume?" I caught my lower lip between my teeth and nodded gently. If possible his voice dropped even lower, rumbling with need. "Including the boots?" I nodded again.

"Especially the boots" I smiled and leaned in close, letting the words drip into his ear. "The thigh-high…shiny…black…leather…high-heel…boots" His expression changed, darkened.

"C'mon detective, we're going home" I laughed at his determined expression.

"Right now?" He looked at me and reached out a hand to me, entwining his fingers with mine before gently pulling me along.

"Almost, we have one stop to make"

"Oh, where's that"

"The main hall, we have some shopping to do at that cosplay place" I was puzzled, did he want something for himself?

"What exactly for?"

"The Selene and Seven of Nine costumes, we're getting both of them" I laughed.

"Castle; is this you buying me presents or getting yourself some" He stopped and looked at me, the desire evident in his eyes, before he leaned in close.

"Both of us are getting luckily tonight detective" He leaned back and grinned. "Besides, if you're gonna keep biting me you might as well have the vampire costume to go with it" I smiled, he was such a kid and I loved him for it.

"And Seven of Nine?" He turned and held the door for me.

"Kate, when it comes to you, resistance has always been futile"


End file.
